When Korra Met the Countries
by HeartCurl23
Summary: Korra lost all faith in her abilities, and doesn't think she could survive her battle and win the war. The night before the big battle, she meets eight odd men and agrees to help them with their problem if they help her and her friends. After her war is over, she wishes she asked why they asked her help in the first place before she agreed.
1. Chapter 1

kpov  
The Pro Bending arena fell apart. The equalists surfaced, and started to savatoge inosent everyday benders. Nothing was going as planed. I was, not only a failure avatar, but also expected to stop a war. Mako was the only person who can get that off my mind. Bolin was the only person who can cheer me up. Asami was the only person who I can trust to have my back...until...the countries came.

It was a normal night in the underground city. I couldn't sleep. I had to face Amon the next day. No matter how much I needed it, sleep never welcomed me. Suddenly, there was a greenish white light in the distance, and several men screamed as they fell from the light. I prepared to fight equalists as I aprotched the scean. Instead of men in equalists uniforms, I saw regular men.

One of them had yellow hair that was brushed back, bright blue eyes, and he was riped. When I say riped, I mean RIPED. He seemed to be scolding a smaller, weaker man with redish-brown hair, and brown eyes. The small man seemed to be holding a bag full of white flags.

Another group of men were fighting. All three had yellow hair, but one of them had green eyes and thick eyebrows. The other two had blue eyes, but one of them had longer hair, and had the oddest heaviest accent I've ever heard. The other had glasses.

More men were fighting in their own little group also. One of these men had white hair, and the other two had black hair. The man with white hair had purple eyes, and a white scarf. The men with black hair had brown eyes, and one of them had their hair in a low ponietail.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat. When no one answered, I got a little louder. "Exscuse me!" No responce. I took a deep breath, and yelled, "YO! LISTEN UP!" That seemed to stop their fighting. "Who are you?" I asked when they looked at me. "And why are you here?"

"Mind telling us where we are?" the green eyed man asked.

"You're in an underground city." I answered. "Right above us is Republic City, but it's under attack because of the war-"

"WAR?!" the riped man asked, throwing the smaller man across the floor. "I know a thing or two about war!"

"Germany!" the small man squeaked. "Why did you throw me? That hurt!"

"Just ignore him." the large man said. "Now, about this war..."

"America!" the green eyed man yelled, turning to the man with glasses. "I made that spell to transport us between worlds by YOUR choseing! How is this where we ended up?!"

"It worked Iggy! I saw this place in a TV show back at my pad, Avatar: the Last Airbender! The hero here is awesome!" the glasses man replied. He walked up to me. "So, where's the hero?"

I slumped. "Do you mean the girl who's suposed to be the hero?" I asked. "'Cause that's me."

"What's your name my dear?" the long haired man asked, kissing my hand.

"Korra." I answered. "You are?"

"I'm France." he answered. "And we are the countries. Germany, England, America, Italy, Russia, Japan, and China."

"Can someone else repeat that?" I asked. "I can't pin his accent."

The red haired man repeated all the names. "And I'm Italy!" he finished.

"Now, on to why you're here." I continued.

"We're here to find a hero!" America stated like it was obvious.

"You came to the wrong place." I said soleomly. "I'm no hero."

"That's not true!" China yelled in denile. "You said you were supposed to be a hero. So, you have to be one."

Germany took a good look at me, rooting his hands on my shoulders. "You look strong, confident, and brave. All qualities I believe a hero to be." he smiled at me.

"I know we just met," Italy yelled. "But I can tell you're braver than me!"

"Everyone's braver than you!" Japan yelled.

"Exactily!" he yelled with his smile stuck on his face.

"Any way we can help?" Russia asked.

I shook my head. "I need to face the leader of the enemy tomarrow, and if he beats me, that's it!"

"He won't be expecting us!" England yelled. "He'll probably only be expecting you."

"We'll help you, if you help us." China stated.

"Why?" Italy asked. "I have white flags for everyone!"

"KORRA!" Mako called from down the street.

"Who is that?" France asked.

"Just a guy." I answered.

"Is he your...fancy?" he asked.

"What?"

"Is that guy your boyfriend?" America translated.

"I have to go." I avoided the question. "If you want to join me tomorrow, then split into two groups. One group take down equalists, take their uniforms, meet me here at dawn. The other group will join Iroh, Asami, and Bolin to destroy the air field base. I'll help you with your problem if we survive the fortnight." I turned and ran to Mako.

"You still never answered my question!" France yelled after me as I sped away from the foriners.

"What are you doing up so late?" Mako asked as he walked me back to camp.

"Some men woke me, and I had to see what was up." I answered. "They want to join us, and in return, I just need to help them with a problem of theirs."

"Well, get back to sleep." he stated as I laid down next to Naga. "You'll need it to face Amon tomorrow."

gpov  
I looked in the direction Korra left and started what she asked. "Alright," I called out as I held up eight sticks in my fist. "Everyone, grab a stick, and find your group. Team red will join Korra and her boyfriend, team blue will go with her friends."

Everyone grabbed a stick anonamusly and grouped together in two groups. On team red were Italy, France, England, and myself while on the blue team were China, America, Russia, and Japan.

My group left for the surface to find these equalists Korra kept on talking about while the other team left to follow the young couple.

"I hope these uniforms won't be too tacky," France complained. "I'm far to gorgous to be put in bland cloths." I rolled my eyes and zoned them out when England started talking to him, which soon turned into yelling as I looked around.

The majority of the people outside were in uniform, so it wasn't that hard to find one. "Let's get in gear." I comanded as Italy followed me. I looked back as France and England started to strangle eachother. "France! England! You're going to get us caught!"

"Just get the stupid uniform frog!"

"Why not you get it Black Sheep of Europe?!"

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!"

All I could do was facepalm myself. "If you two can't even stop bickering for bickering sake, then you might as well go back to Europe!" I stated. This was going to be a really long night.


	2. Chapter 2

kpov  
The next day, I put on the uniform, and met the men at the same place I first saw them. Mako was surprised at them, complete strangers that want to help, but accepted the help none the less. "First we need to go to the island." I stated. "We need to make sure that Pema and Tenzin never left anything that could have them found." I looked around. "Where's Italy?"

Behind me, Italy was cooking noodles, and humming. He also had his bag of flags over his shoulder with extra sticks and white cloths. Mako smacked his head. "We're dead." he noted. "Bye-bye bending."

"ITALY!" Germany yelled, throwing his fist in the air. "This is no time for pasta!"

"Any time is good time for pasta!" he countered.

"Not now Italy!" the large blond yelled. "We can't eat now! We're about to leave!"

"But the pasta would get cold!" he complained.

"We're already behind schedual!" Mako yelled. "Let's go!"

Germany looked down at Mako, and smiled. "You're alright," he stated. "for a kid."

"Uh...thanks...?" he replied.

We finaly left, Italy had to be draged kicking and sreaming, and we came up to the island. "Let's go." I stated, aprotching the water.

"What?" England complained. "You mean...swim all the way over there?"

"I hate that you forced me to agree with that Black Sheep of Europe!" France stated. "We'll be soaked!"

"We're not swimming!" I yelled.

"But...there's no boat." Germany noted. "How do we get across?"

"Simple." I answered. "Just come on." I grestured for everyone to follow as I split the water. Mako was the only one that continued walking.

"I'M NOT GOING IN THERE!" Italy cried, waving a white flag. "What if you let the water fall on us, and we're too far down to swim to the surface?! PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

I slumped, and Mako smacked his head. "You're not going to die in here!" Mako explained. "If anything, this is the SAFEST place to be!"

"Italy, stop being such a wimp for once, and GET IN THERE!" Germany yelled.

"But being a wimp is much safer!" he complained.

"ITALY!"

"On second thought..." he trembled. "It does seem...shadier in there." He fearfully inched to the water in the divide I made.

"This must be spying." England concluded, following Italy and Mako. "That's my specialty."

"Hey!" France yelled in anoiance. "Don't forget me! I'm the most beautiful person here!" he complained as he followed us.

With Germany litterally pushing Italy across, we made it to the other side with our sanity barely intact.

apov  
After Korra and her boyfriend left to meet up with France, Iggy, Italy, and Germany, I got to meet the people my group was going with.

First off, there was Iroh. He seemed like he could be a cool guy once I could get him drunk, he was too serious all the time. Then there's Bolin. I like this guy, he's a crap load of fun and looks like he hits the gym a ton. (Hey! That rhymes! :3 Wait, what was I talking about? Oh yeah, the new dudes!) Lastly, there was Asami. Japan said her name means Morning Beauty, I say Asami Salami, she was kick ass gorgous! Her wavy black hair, slinder figure, and innosent smile just took me away. I knew when I first saw her that I had to keep her protected. That would be my job. (It's always the hero's job to keep the pretty girls safe and get at least a kiss in the end.)

They strapped this freaky wagon thing to this wierd poler bear dog thingy. Iroh, Bolin, and Asami rode on the dog's back while China, Japan, Russia and I rode in the wagon as we headed into the mountains.


	3. Chapter 3

gpov  
When we made it to the island, Korra instructed us to put on our masks, which was appearently a problem for Italy, England, and France. "This mask is really scary, I don't like scary things!" Italy cried.

"This mask has a mouth piece," England noted. "are you sure it's sanitary?"

"It is absolutly hidious!" France complained. "That pluse stealing my individuallity is criminal!"

I growled. "Italy, if the mask is scary to you, and so am I, then how scary am I with the mask?!"

"Very." he squeaked.

"Then put it on!" I comanded. "England, if you don't think the mask is sanitary, then clean it in the bay, otherwise, put it on!" He scrambled to get the mask over his head as I turned the the third complainer. "And France," I growled. "would you rather wear the mask and go home happy, or do you need me to give you a reason to wear the mask as an improvment?!" He screamed as he slipped the mask over his head. I straightened. "That's better."

As we walked around the island Korra updated us on why we were there. "Let's check the temple," she stated. "if they left something, it would be there."

"What makes you so sure?" England asked.

"I've lived with them for months," she informed sourly. "I just know."

"It's okay Korra," Mako calmed her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "they wouldn't know. Let's just get what they left behind and go."

"Ve~" Italy nodded. "I agree."

apov  
We all loaded off the poler bear dog and wagon as we aprotched the airfield. "Asami, wait!" I called as she started to leave. "I should go first," I stated. "it'll keep you safe."

"Well...America right?" I nodded. "Well, America, we are now on Sato territory, which is equalist territory, which is anything but safe for any allies or friends of Korra's!" she scolded me. "If you had the least bit of brains, you'd at least figure that out."

I looked back to everyone else as Asami and Iroh walked further in the dence trees. "What's her problem?" I asked.

"Don't worry dude," Bolin assured me. "she's just...not in the best relationship with her father at the moment." he informed.

"Who is her father?" China asked out of curiosity no doubt.

"Hiroshi Sato," he answered. "the most famous inventer in our world. He invents and constructs machines for the equalists." he just looked in the direction Asami walked off to and sighed. "She used to be proud of her father, his accomplishments, his name, his slogan, but now, she wears the Sato slogan like a constant reminder of her traider father."

I looked up at Russia and nudged him to get close. "Follow Asami," I requested. "you might be the only one who could stop her if she sees her father."

"I don't like you," he answered. "but you are right. I'll stay close to her."

Suddenly we heard a zap, and we all spun in the direction out of shock. "What was that?" Japan asked. "It sounded like an electicution."

"I don't know what that means," I stated as I slowly moved forward, following Asami's and Iroh's footsteps. "but I think electristy was involved."

We travled the direction until I saw what happened. In between two fence posts, Asami and Iroh both laied uncontiously. "Asami!" I cried as we all rushed in. I felt a deep pain and saw electric blue sparks before even the keen zap was zoned out of my hearing range and my vision went black.

gpov  
We left the island in a rush after we heard Tarrlok's story. "What's the plan now?" I asked.

"We're going to expose Amon as a waterbender and a bloodbender in front of his entire equalist rally." Korra answered.

"It won't be easy," England stated. "but how else could we defeat him?"

As we rushed in the arena for the rally, we went over again how we would expose him. We stood there on the balcony, gazing at the stage as Amon rised from below. "When I was young," he started. "my father was brutally murdered by a firebender, and that same bender took my face afterwards."

"That's a lie Amon!" Korra exclaimed as we all removed our masks. "Or should I call you Noatak?" Though I had to hold Italy in place, like I always do, we stood strongly behind her as she announced the big secret. "He has been lieing to all of you from the very begining!" she announced. "He wasn't burned by a firebender, he never even lived on a farm! He is a waterbender AND a bloodbender!"

The crowd stirred as Amon chuckled. "Very interesting story Avatar," he stated as he removed his hood. "but allow me to show you the truth." He took his time, but he removed his mask and showed a huge burn from his fore head to his jaw line. I cocked my head. That burn just didn't seem...real. "This is what a firebender did to me!" he announced as he pointed to his face.

The crowd muttered to themselves as he put his mask back on. "They don't believe me!" Korra exclaimed.

"They'll believe what they want to believe." I stated as we readied to fight our way out. "But, if these people had any common sence," I started. "they would know that no one can survive with a burn that intence and large."

"We said what we came to say," Mako huffed. "let's get out of here."

"Ve~" Italy nodded, cowaring behind me. "I agree."

"I wouldn't leave just yet Avatar," Amon stated. "you'll miss the main event."

I saw Korra's and Mako's expressions change instantly as three children and a man chained to poles came up. "No...they got away..."

Korra stated. "We saw them get away!"

"Who are those people?" France asked.

"Whoever they are," England started. "they look terrorfied."

"Of course they'd be terrorfied you dumcoff!" I shouted. "They are his prisoners of war!"

"What would he do to them?" Italy asked.

"Tonight," Amon continued. "I rid the world of airbending forever!"


	4. Chapter 4

apov  
I woke up on a steal floor behind metal bars and my hands and feet numb from the ropes cutting my circulation. As I looked around, China and Russia were tied back to back, Japan had his hands tied to where his arms wrapped around a pipe, Iroh and Bolin were tied back to back, and Asami had her hands tied behind her back and sitting on her feet. Just outside the bars was a man with a mustach and glasses looking down on Asami. "It pains me to see you like this." he stated. "You should've joined me when you had the chance."

"Join you in what, dad?" I heard her spit the last word like a rotten taste. "Being an equalist? Mom would be ashamed of you!"

"You ungreatful child!" he insulted. "I am avenging her death!"

"Sir, the planes are prepared for lift off." a sargent informed.

"Good," Hiroshi stated. "Inialate the fleet at Red Island." I looked over at Iroh's shocked face before Hiroshi glared evilly at him.

"That's right general," he growled. "I intersepted your warning, and now, my air fleet will destroy your reinforcments."

"Ha!" I couldn't help but laugh. "You're going to fly a plane over the bay?" He shifted his glare to me as I rolled over laughing. "I doubt you even know how to fly an air craft!"

"Fool," he accused me. "I invented the air craft. I know more about it than you would if you spent weeks studying it!"

"That's where you're wrong dude!" I shouted.

"America," Japan tried to nudge me with his foot. "I don't mean to be rude, but you should really shut up now."

I ignored him and kept on talking. "Yeah, I've been flying planes for years dude, it's my specialty! You started flying, when? Last week?"

"America," China started. "Japan's right. You should really shut your mouth."

"I remember the first time I flew a plane," I kept on running my mouth. "it was with my buddy Japan, acctually, he took co-piolet. We were destroying machines!"

"America," Russia looked around China at me. "you are a real idiot, you know. Shut up. I don't like you."

"If you ask me, dude," I continued. "I'm a better flyer than you're whole air craft team combined. Put all of us on a plane, we're better than your whole party combined!"

The man stood there for a moment, scratching his chin, then swatted me away. "You're just a big headed kid. I know I'll be just fine without you and your friends." he stated as he left the cell.

I slumped. "Thanks for your help guys," I sarcasticlly stated. "really helpful there." I looked at the ropes at my anckles and felt the ropes tieing my hands behind my back. "Screw it." I huffed as I snapped the ropes and untied my feet. "Who want's to get outta here?"

After we left the cell, we split up. While Bolin, Asami, and I destrioed the airfield, Japan, China, and Russia fended off the equalists, giving Iroh enough time to warn the reinforcments. Bolin threw big ass boulders at the planes, I decided to just throw the planes in the mountain, and Asami operated some huge robot thing to smash the planes with. After a while, I met up with Asami to find that she was fighting off Hiroshi in the robot instead. I rushed into the rescue. "Hiroshi! You don't desurve to have the word "Hero" in your name!" I exclaimed as I threw the robot out of the garage-like building.

Bolin soon came to my back-up. "Mr. Sato! You are a terrable father!" he yelled while riding Naga and throwing the boulders at him.

Asami ripped the robot open, glaring down at him before he hurriedly unbuckled and ran. I looked back at the girl in the robot as she threw some rope at him that made a bunch of sparks when it made contact with him, also tieing him up in the process. "...You really are a terrable father." I heard her cry as her robot lowered to its knees. All I could do was open the robot ad hug her, allowing her sobs on my shoulder.

gpov  
"Italy!" I called. "You and France get those people out of here!" I comanded. "Everyone else, let's see what this Amon guy can really do!"

As Italy and France undid the chains, England, Mako, Korra, and I faught Amon with everything we had, but he avoided our attacks so swiftly and persically that we couldn't pin him down. The moment Italy and France showed that the family was free, we made a haisty retreat while the small boy yelled, "PRISON BREAK!"

"Italy, you take Tenzin, Pema and the kids and get them out of here!" Korra exclaimed as we ran. Italy nodded and ran down to the basment to get Pema and the baby before running to the exit. I've never seen him so determined. The rest of us followed Korra to a gym and we all hid behind boxes or under covered tables.

Moments after we calmed down in our hiding spots, I heard the door creek open and footsteps enter the room. I felt my pulse beating against my throat as the steps got closer before they stopped. After another second, I heard his steps continue and gorow distant. I made a very silent sigh of relief, reliecing a breath I didn't notice I was holding.

The moment of relief was proven inaccurate as I felt myself hover the grownd and unwillingly fly over the boxes I was hiding behind and get thrown on the ground with so much force, it was unbearable. I strained to look around the room, unable to move my head, seeing that France, England, and Korra were all caught, and Korra was on her knees in front of Amon. England and France were seemingly in the same situation as I was.

"I'll get back to you three." Amon stated as he walked closer to Korra. "I'm still not sure who you are, or what you're doing here.

You're obviously not benders, so there's not much I could do." I then felt my back snap straight, and my head face Korra. England and France did the same in the same twitchy, unwilling way. "...Except allow you to enjoy the show."

Behind me, Mako ran out, throwing fire at Amon. "Let her go!"

Before I could do or say anything, Mako was too in the same posessed state as he placed his hand on Korra's head, right between her eyes, and she fell from his hold. "It's true!" someone said in the doorway. "The Avatar was right! You're a bloodbender!" I saw him charge Amon in full furry, ready to attack him. "I devoted my LIFE to you!" After his body was thrown to the platform with the same unseen force, I didn't see him or hear from him again.

Amon moved over to Mako, turning England, France, and I so we can watch again. I saw him curled in a ball, consentrating on something before I saw a spark that escalated to a full lightning bolt aimed at the masked man. At that very second, I felt his hold reliece, allowing me to regain my free will. I looked over at Korra, and was quick to grab her and run, England and France following.

Mako joined us in the hall and took her from my arms, running the whole way. "...Mako..." she groaned as we ran. "...My bending..."

"It's going to be okay." he shouted, mostly trying to convence himself.

"Oui," France huffed. "All we need to do is-" he was interupted by Amon reposessing us, causing Mako to throw Korra down the hall.

"Y-you were s-saying?" England struggled to scold.


	5. Chapter 5

apov  
The few airplanes that survived our raid were controled by us. I flew the plane, following Iroh's directions to the Red Island while he blasted fire at all the equalist planes that already took off before we had a chance to destroy them. It was really easy to fly the plane, just like back in the twenties, the good ol' days. The only difference was that all these controls were labled in Asian hiroglifics. Thankfully, Iroh helped me translate a ton of stuff, so I knew what each term ment and which one was which.

gpov  
"I'm impressed." Amon purred as he turned us around. "No one has been able to resist me like that. It's almost regretable that I have to take that power away." he stated, getting Mako in position. "...Almost."

I heard Korra groan and struggled to look. "K-Korra..." was all I could say.

She looked up at me, then at Amon and Mako, snapping her eyes open. "NO!" she yelled as she punched and a gust of wind interupted Amon from his task, it also pushed us out of the way and distracted him long enough for us to regain our will.

He looked up at her. "...Impossable!"

"...Not that I'm complaining, mon cher," France stated. "...but...what was that?"

"...I can...airbend?" she asked herself looking at her hand. England, France, and I looked confused. As far as we knew, her bending was stripped from her somehow. Though we weren't sure how it happened, I was greatfull as she stood tall and blasted him out the window and into the bay.

All his followers were on the docks, yelling at Korra when Amon landed in the water and his mask drifted off to sea. Were they in for a surprise when he came back up in a water funnel, his scar, or should I say face paint, washed away. They all were muttering and gasping in dibelief as he retreated off in the ocean.

We all got to the South Pole where Korra used to live and waited axiously for the answer. After hours of waiting, an older woman came out with a hopeless look on her face. "There's nothing more I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed." The said teenager walked out of the room, shut the door, and walked out with her coat with her eyes down, not daring to look at us or even speak. Mako was the only one that followed her as I turned to England.

"...Just take us home." I stated. "We'll solve our problem some other way." England looked reluctant, but nodded as he left to another hut and started to draw the star.

By the time he finished, Mako and Korra came back with smiles. "I know what to do." she stated as everyone followed her to some stadium with large boulders.

Once there, she walked up to an old woman with two scars on her right cheek and placed her hands on her chest and head. After her eyes glowed, she removed her hands and the woman stood. As she raised both her arms, the boulders levitated before she dropped them with grace and smiled at her. "Thank you."

In the end, everyone was happy. Korra's war ended, Mako got his girl, I kept my sanity, and America got a kiss from Asami. Maybe I should rethink his hero logic after all.


	6. Chapter 6

kpov  
"Alright," England stated. "we did everything we could to help you win your war, now it's your turn."

I slumped. "Yeah, I know." I sighed.

Mako looked at me confused. "What's he talking about?" he asked.

"When we met, we made a deal." Germany stated. "If we help you with your war, then she'd help us."

"What?" I could tell Mako wasn't completely on board with this. "Do you even know what they need help for?" he asked me.

America pushed through the crowd. "Dude, cool it!" he called. "All we need is just some help with an alien invation who's trying to make our planet so boaringly white and uses light to turn their victoms into slaves."

"No pressure!" Italy added.

I just looked at the men and facepalmed myself. "Why did I not ask?"

"Well, you're not going to be alone!" Mako exclaimed. "I'm coming with you!"

"No!" I refused. When he looked at me, I explained. "I need you here to cover for me. If I go up to Tenzin and the White Lotus and tell them I'm going to stop an alien invation for a different world, what do you think they'll say?"

He looked at me, then sighed. "Fine." Suddenly, his attention was directed to all the men. "But if she doesn't come back, it's on YOUR heads!" He did that thing he does that makes you almost want to back out of a bad idea as he left the hut.

England drew a freaky star thing on the ground, told us to get in the star, and he started saying some wierd stuff. Something about heata meata jacklatoya dumbledora? I don't know. But anyway, when he was done, there was a huge flash and the only thing I knew was that I wasn't in the South Pole anymore.

It seemed like a cheap back yard. There were white buildings in the distance and crashed white cars that looked like crumbled paper, and a small club house looking shelter labled Temperary Headquorters. As all the men loaded in the club house, I slumped. This alien invation thing reduced them to living in a club house that looks like Meelo built from scratch? That's just sad. I followed them as America smiled at me. "Welcome to the UN Temp Headquorters!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," I started, looking around the structure. "sure feel welcoming."

Germany took control and stood as everyone else sat either on the side or in a makeshift chair. "First order of business," he started.

"figuring out how to stop those Pictonions!"

I gave him a look. "Slow down!" I requested. "Mind catching me up first?"

The eight men explained their situation in full, adding their little spin too it. "My awsome alien friend-dude, Tony, told me that the invaders are Pictonians." America started.

"They are trying to make our planet uniformed to where we physically can't tell eachother apart." Germany added.

"Unfortunately, I'm to beautiful to be just as ugly as anyone in this room." France stated.

"Are you suggesting that there's something wrong with my appearance?!" England shouted.

"Fucking. Fucking." I heard a sound from the device on the table with the screan. It was metalic, had electric cords pluged into it, and the screan had the ability to bend forwrad and back. I never saw anything like it.

America walked up to the device and smiled. "Tony!" he started. "What's the scoop bro!"

The creature on the screan, who had light grey skin, big bug red eyes, and no visable mouth, shoved a whole sandwich of some sort in its face, somehow mustering up a mouth to do what I could only assume as eating the sandwich, gulped it down, then put a straw its mouth. After he finished what I assume was finishing the drink, he removed the straw and stated, "Fucking bitch."

"What?!" America slaped the table. "You better be telling me the truth bro!"

I slowly leaned over to Germany, one of the few people that seemed to understand. "Did you understand any of that?" I asked.

"Nein." he answered. "Nothing."

"Hey, America," I shouted. "do you acctually understand what this thing is saying?" He nodded. "Then, would you mind translateing?"

He laughed as we stared at him. "I forgot, you dudes don't understand Tony's language!" he stated. "Well, these Pictonians acctually plan on moving their victoms back to Pictu for labor. While those dudes do that, the converted Pictonians are gonna stay here and keep Earth as a resurve."

I looked over at England and France, who just gaped at the screan. "How did he get that?" they asked out loud. "All I heard was fucking bitch."

"They must have some weakness!" Germany exclaimed.

"They do." Tony stated calmly.

All of us, even America, dropped our jaws with white eyes and blue faces at the screan. "You speak human?!" England exclaimed.

"Why didn't you mention that?!"

"Because," the alien started, pulling out some other new device I never saw before. "I don't do dub." he finished his statement. "Let's see, their weaknesses are..." Every face was tence in anxiaty. "Hold on, I spelled weaknesses wrong."

A split second later, a green light raining muticolored flowers passed by the screan and Tony's skin turned white and his eyes dissappeared before the connection failed. "Tony!" America cried in consern.

When I turned, I saw a collection of green floating lights. "What's that?!" I asked.

"It appears that the enemy is attacking." Germany answered.


	7. Chapter 7

I watched the lights get closer together. We all ran out in full alert as the light got bigger and brighter. "I think that's their mothership." France observed.

As the light landed, we were forced to shield our faces and lower our stances from the wind the light created. I had to hold Italy in place since he was litterally being blown away (either that, or he was trying to run away). The light soon faided to reveal a circular-ish shape with windows all around the diameter of the sphere. "I guess I was right." France stated in a daze.

America burst into laughter. "Ha ha! Those aliens are so predictable!"

"Germany," I started, tugging the man's slieve. "what are those?" I asked, pointing to a group of uniformed, faceless, white people with an antene sticking out of their heads.

"Pictonians." Germany answered.

Not long after I asked, the ship opened, and a convayer belt-like structure slid out. "What are they doing?" I asked as the Pictonians loaded on the belt and in the ship.

"Probably taking them home for the labor." Russia answered with a smile.

"Well, we're not going to let them." Germany huffed as he approtched the ship.

Japan stepped in his way and lightly pushed him back. "No Germany. Sorry I tounched you, but we can't just barge in."

"He's right." I added. "Just like back with my war, we need some sort of disguise."

"Yeah!" America laughed. "If we find Pictonian disguises, then we can get on that ship unnoticed, and find their weakness!"

"I like the way you're thinking!" China exclaimed.

"Right," England smiled in a way that made it impossable to not compare it to Tahno. "you can leave the spying to me."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained as they say." Japan added.

"Great!" I clapped my hands expectantly. "So...any idea where we get diguises?"

"Hey! Look you guys! I know how we can get inside!" Italy caught our attention. "Tada!" He was in something like white baby night cloths with a hood and antene.

"What the hell?!" Germany exploded. "What is that?!"

"My Pictonian costume!" he answered. "Do you like it?! I made it from all the white flag material I have! And I made one for everybody!" Behind him was a box full of the costumes. We all just looked at the box. Some with blue faces, some with white eyes, Russia just with his usual smile (that guy is starting to freak me out).

Before we knew it, we all yelled our own battle cries...dressed in white (if you know what I mean).

"Attack!"

"Hail the coquoring hero!"

"Double 0 ninja!"

"I look amazing! non?"

"Hold on Panda!"

"I'll be right there!"

"I'm running to battle!"

"Time to go toe to toe with me!"

"I'll wait for you guys here!"

"Italy!" My gaze followed Germany, who looked like he was threatening to punch the poor boy sweating boulders. "You are coming inside with us!"

"Why?! That ship looks scary, and running on that ship seems really reakless." Italy complained. "Pluse, I don't want to get my costume all dirty."

I saw Germany straighten his back, then start walking away from him. "Fine, then stay out here alone."

As we aprotched the ship, I heared a painiced, "I hate being alone more than anything! WWWWWAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIT!"

We all loaded on the ship, cautiously entering and peeking around the corner. "Alright, I know exactly what we'll do!" America announced. "Iggy, you can back me up. France, back me up. Russia, China, and Japan, you dudes can back me up too. Italy, Korra, why not you guys back me up. And Germany-"

He was interupted when Germany held up a bundle of sticks. "Everyone, get a stick, and find your group." he comanded as everyone but one crowded to retrieve our sticks.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" America shouted, but recieved his stick none the less.

I looked down at the stick I picked out and noticed it had red tape on the end. When I looked around, there were only two people left who weren't in a group yet, and their sticks had red on the end also. I can honostly say, I'd rather be partnered with just Italy, for the two men in front of me were the only two men who dispised eachother more than anything, England and France.


	8. Chapter 8

I aprotched the men, smiling strainfully. "So," I chuckled. "...I guess we're partners."

"Right." England straightened his face when he saw France. "It would seem so."

I tencly stood there as the men glared at eachother. "Hey, I have an idea," I stated with as much cheer as I could posess. "why not we find these alien's weakness so we can all go home and forget this ever happened." When they didn't respond, I started consentrating. Not on anything in particular, just to make the face. (You'll see why in a second.)

As I stood silently, they looked at me. "Korra, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

"What was that thing she used back in her world?" France asked. "That thing where her eyes glow?"

"You don't think she'd-"

"It sure looks like it. She's made that face when she did."

As the seconds draged by, the two men exchanged more words and theories of fear until England finally understood the reason behind it. "Alright!" he yelled. "We'll cuoperate!" I opened my eyes to see the two men fearfully hugging eachother.

"See?" France asked. "We are very good friends."

"The best of friends!"

"Even better than best friends!"

"Closer than brothers!"

"I could kiss him right now!" France stumbled at his mistake as I couldn't help but chuckle at how far they thought they needed to go.

"Alright," I stated, surpressing my smile. "let's just get the information we need."

As we walked down the hall, I heard the two blonds bicker behind me. "Why the bloody hell would you say something like that?!"

"I don't know! It just happened so fast, and it didn't look like she responding to what you said about the brothers thing."

"News flash frog, she needed more than two seconds to even register that I said anything!"

"Will you ever stop calling me frog?"

"When you stop calling me Black Sheep of Europe."

We walked further down the hall for what seemed like hours until we found what we were looking for. A few Pictonians walked out of a room holding files under their arms. "That must be their information room." France stated.

"I bet it shows their weakness somewhere in there." I exclaimed. "Come on."

We filed in the room as France looked at a floating ball of blue light in awe. "It appears to be a mystical orb-"

"That's the world you idiot." England flatly corrected.

I looked at the orb, raising a brow. "That's a lot of white." I observed.

"The white must be where they already attacked and the red dots must be where they are currently attacking." France thought as England walked up to the globe, stopping it at some island north west of the large land mass.

"Where is that?" I asked as I aprotched his side.

"That's my home." he answered as he tapped on it.

An information tab popped up with a red, white, and blue flag in the top left corner. "I can't read it!"

"Hang on," England stated as he pulled out another odd device. "I have a translater app."

The same screan appeared on his device, but it was in a language I can read, human. "England," it read. "though is a wonderous gentleman, is known throughout the world as the Black Sheep of Europe. France has been his rival since the begining of time, and always bicker for bickering sake. But, as the whole world knows, in their heart of hearts they love eachother sexually."

I read the last word and backed away as the two men strangled eachother, yelling at the top of their lungs. I tried to stop them, but we got caught by a Pictonian opening the door and just staring at us. "Guys," I started. "I don't think now's the time to bicker for bickering sake."

"Fear not my friends," England stated heroicly. "in times like this, there's always a trap door or an escape pod of some sort." Just then, a rope lowered to his level. "There, you see?"

He smiled at it as France and I looked untrusting at the rope. "England," I started, trying to stop him. "I don't think-"

"Yoink." Without even giving it a second thought, he pulled the rope. The floor opened right under us and we fell and screamed for hours on end.


	9. Chapter 9

I swung and twirled my arms around like a maniack. "Come on, come on, come on!" I cried as I tried to consentrate. We fell out of a wall and tangled up in America, China, and Russia. We bumped, smacked, and hit the walls and floors until it led us to a dead end and our bodies punched the wall as we broke apart and landed with a thud. "And that, England, is why you don't just pull whatever you see in a time like that."

"And now, we're cornered!" America added. "We were accually starting to lose them until you guys fell out of the wall, so thanks for getting us caught."

"Oh shut up!" England yelled.

"It's okay!" Russia stated. "I'm sure those Axis guys will be here any second." As he said that, the green light slowly got brighter and brighter before it suddenly stopped when growls, thuds, and meows were heard. Everyone looked up to see Germany fall right in front of us with claw marks on his face, Italy and Japan falling soon after.

Suddenly, Japan stood and walked to the front of the group. "Pictonians! We have come here to give you hospitality!" We all widened our eyes at him as he turned to us. "Just think about it for a moment. True, they came here to invade our homes, but they are still our guests. It is Japanese custom to be hospitable...no, it is HUMAN custom to be hospitable!"

We all looked at eachother until America stood and smiled. "Well, nothing else is working, so we might as well give it a shot!" he laughed.

China smiled as he went in another room and came out exactly five seconds later in a completely different outfit and smiled. "Come on in!" I followed everyone in the room and gasped when I saw what looked like a huge resteront from nowhere I've ever seen before. There were round tables that were piled with food and other people (yes people, not Pictonians) performing some act. "Go ahead and eat as much as you want!"

Italy smiled widely with a pair of chopsticks in one hand and a bowl of rice in the other. Just before he started eating, Germany turned to him angerly. "Nien! That's NOT for you!"

I looked over at him. "How did you build this so quickly?"

I was never answered as the Pictonians started eating the food and the people completed their performance. China happilly accepted the applause. "Thank you!" he shouted. "I hope this is a good time for you! Are you Pictonians enjoying yourselves?"

At this, all the aliens turned to him and got dead silent. "...We. Don't. Know." they answered.

"I knew you would!" he stated with a smile before it regestered in all our minds and we all hung our mouths open. "Wait. You don't...know?" he asked in confusion. "...You are likeing the food...aren't you?"

"...We. Don't. Know."

After their answer, seeing as how everyone was frozen in shock, I took it upon myself to show them Water Tribe hospotality. I fed them a Southern Water Tribe feast, topped with Stewed Sea Prunes, and performed a mixture of my bending abillities (leaving air out since I don't know many tricks with that element). At the end of my performance, I got an applause and bowed. "Feal free to eat as much as you want." I smiled.

Again, Italy came up with a pair of chop sticks and a bowl of noodles, mixing the food and spices until Germany snatched the bowl away, leaving Italy with whatever food was on his chop sticks. "That's not for you either!" he scolded. Italy inched the chop sticks to his mouth before Germany snatched those away too.

I turned to the crowd of white. "So, you having a good time?" I asked.

Again, everything went dead quiet as they looked at me. "...We. Don't. Know."

I slumped as I took colored water and manipulated it into a spinning ball, hovering over their heads. "Check that out!" I exclaimed.

"I'm moving water without touching it! Cool, hu?"

"...We. Don't. Know."

I slumped, manipulating the water to hose down America. "This was YOUR brilliant plan! Why aren't YOU contributing?!"

"Relax mademoiselle." France purred while America wringed water out of his cloths. "I will show these Pictonians fine, French hospotality." Again, the whole room changed to where everything was in marbal, white, and gold. There were long tables where the Pictonians sat and in front of each Pictonian was a plate with some form of food and a glass of wine with forks and spoons at either sides of the plates. "I present you with the greatest gormet delicacies from the finest French resteronts, and only the finest of my fine French wines."

Italy aprotched a table hungerly with a napkin on his neck, a fork in one hand, and a knife in the other. Before he could reach a table, Germany clutched the poor guy's jump suit and shook him violently. "NIEN! THAT'S NOT FOR YOU EITHER!"

After a while, France bowed. "You like it, non?"

"...We. Don't. Know."

Suddenly the room got dark and a spotlight was fixed on three men I felt really bad for in tootoos and tears. "You know what to do, da?" Russia asked.

The three men twirled. "We'll try sir." they sobbed.

Russia smiled, turning back to us. "They dance good, you agree, da?" We all got flustered as we muttered "yes"s before he turned to the Pictonians. "What do you think?"

"...We. Don't. Know."

"Now twirling away!" the men sobbed, and that's exactly what they did before the lights returned.

Germany marched up to a Pictonian. "Now it's MY turn to show you hospitality!" He started to go strong, but then I saw his arm trembling and bending in an inhuman way to pour a cup of beer. "...Hallo there...Pictonian..." he chuckled nervously. "Care to have some of this beer that is very popular where I'm from?"

I cocked my head a little as America (now fully dry) slid behind him and smiled, patting his shoulder. "Dude, you look shaken up. Let me take it from here." A spotlight moved to him as he smiled. "Hello Pictonians! Here on Earth, when people think of hospotality, they all think of me! Because I know how to give a good time!" Bright lights lit up behind him and suddenly, we were in a casino.

Pictonians finally looked more relaxed and like they were acctually having fun with all the lights, bells, and other ding-dongs. America smiled as he watched. "Awesome! Things are, like, totally starting to get exciting for realz!" I saw him pull out a paper from his suit. "Now I just have to let them win more games and get them drunk enough to sign this totally awesome peace treaty!"

"No!" Japan exclaimed.

I looked confused. "Why not?" I asked. "The whole point of this was to get them happy enough for a peace treaty, right?"

"A treaty is still premature." he stated. "Let me take it from here. I AM known for my festivals."

I watched as the sceanery and sounds changed from a casino with lights, bells, and ding-dongs, to what looked like outside with the sound of a stedy drum beat. "Konichiwa Pictonians!" Japan smiled. (Hold up! Smiled?! That's the first time I saw him smile!...EVER!) "This is a bon dancing party! This is the part where we all dance together!" More instrumints played as the Pictonians started dancing in unison, later joined by Italy.

I smiled. "Gotta say, those Pictonians are looking like they're acctually having fun!"

I didn't notice England slip from the crowd and come back with several identical bags until I noticed all the Pictonians (and Italy) with a bag and all of them saying (Italy cheering above everyone else), "We don't know~!"

"I took the liberty to make the gift bags." England stated with a smile.

Japan bowed in respect. "Arigeto."

I smiled and looked over at the blond. "So, what did you put in the bags?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he stated with that Tahno smirk again, and I got nervous. "I gave them fresh scones I made from scratch!"

We all just stared at him and looked out at the Pictonians, who all started eating the scones. Their faces (heads) went blue and they stopped eating. "Seriously?" they all asked.

At this, we all broke a sweat. "Dude!" America yelled. "I think your scones pissed off the Pictos!"

"Why?!" England cried. "Scones are so yummy!"

We saw their green light things start to get brighter until Italy turned his head, removing the scone from his mouth. "What happened to all of the happy?!" he asked. "Come on~! Eat another scone, and let's have fun~!"

The light dimmed as they all exchanged their answer. "No way."

"I don't think they like that plan dude!" America yelled.

"I think it's a good tactic that we RETEAT!" Germany exclaimed over the Pictonians.

"RUN AWAY!" We all cried as we ran. We had no idea where exactly we were running until Germany kicked a door open and dived out the door. I was nervous, but looking back at the pissed off Pictonians, we all went skydiving and landed in the water. I was one of the few who didn't lose contiousness, but we were still split up.

When I saw Germany sinking, I dived to help him, but resurfaced to find that everyone else was long gone. Even England's cries (which were most likely answered by France because I saw him dive in his direction with a determined look. Didn't they hate eachother just an hour or so ago? Seriously! What kind of relationship do these guys have?!) were masked by the crashing waves as I jetted Germany to the nearest shore I could see.


End file.
